


Not All Men

by verserene



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, bottom JB, ceo jackson, chaebol jackson, i havent written fic in years i dont remember how to tag, jackson is stronk, mentions of unethical pharmaceutical practices, secretary jaebeom, this is just like 5k build up for barely 2k porn, this is just me trying to add plot to porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verserene/pseuds/verserene
Summary: Jaebeom’s in his feelings, Jackson’s bit of a chaebol ceo asshole, mix in some tension and you’ve got this mess





	Not All Men

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic written for the goodboy fest that i mainly joined just to force myself to start writing again
> 
> the prompt was: we always see jb as the ceo of the company and someone else as the secretary but what if jb was the grumpy secretary , maybe an intern or even a new hire. I adore him being bffs with bam. They like to go out for dinner and drinks and talk shit about work. Except they bump into his new ceo and his close friends who heard everything. It causes some issues at work the next day
> 
> Ship: js/jb, mk/jb, yg/jb, any
> 
> Notes: office/desk sex pleeease
> 
> i really hope i did it justice and whoever prompted this will like it! (and i apologise if you find any mistakes!)

“Secretary Im, where are the files on ZelCorp that I asked for?”

“On your desk, sir.”

“Secretary Im, can you reschedule the meeting with Mr. Kim?”

“Of course, sir. When would you like it?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, just put it sometime next week, whenever you think is best.”

“Of course.”

“Of course what?”

“Of course, sir.”

–

It wasn’t until nine that evening, that Jaebeom was finally let off from work for the day. The CEO must’ve been in an especially good mood today to let his secretary end before 10, but Jaebeom wouldn’t be the one to question it. Sorting the last of his papers, and packing up his things, he headed for the elevator. Just as he was about to press the button, the CEO called out his name. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around and walked back to the office.

“Is something wrong, sir?” he asked through a tight lipped smile. His boss stared at him for what felt like an eternity, and Jaebeom just wished he would get on with whatever it was, because he really couldn’t stand to be in the others presence longer than he needed.

“No, not at all Secretary Im. I just remembered that you must’ve forgotten to give me the revised sales documents for November, as I cannot find them anymore.” If Jaebeom could slap that annoyingly pretentious smirk off of his boss’ face, he would. He hadn’t even asked Jaebeom for whatever stupid documents he was talking about, and Jaebeom was a hundred percent sure of it because he writes down anything and everything that the CEO asks of him in his personal Bart Simpson notebook – which had been a gift from his mother when he had first gotten the job.

“There must have been a mistake, sir. You haven’t asked for any such papers, are you sure you’re not thinking of the October documents? Which you can find in the blue folder, third drawer of your desk. Sir,” he explained calmly, staring straight into the CEO’s eyes.

“Is that so? Very well, you can go home then,” the CEO responded. Just as Jaebeom bowed down to bid farewell, the CEO told him, “Also, you do not have to start working at six tomorrow, come in at eight instead. Get some proper sleep, the circles under your eyes have gotten so much darker lately.” If glares could kill, the CEO would be dust by now, and of course he merely smiled at Jaebeom and gave him a small wave. Not even dignifying the remark with a response, Jaebeom finally made his way out of the office. As he walked towards the subway station, his phone vibrated with a message from Bambam – who he met early on through work and, ignoring his seemingly inherent need to annoy Jaebeom at any opportunity, had turned out to be one of the few people he would consider a friend.

_**hyung~ me yug n youngjae r @ the place ;);) whre u at** _  
_**is wang makn u wrk overrtime again** _  
_**???????** _  
_**yugster sad he miss u and if u dont come hes gonna cry** _  
_**i didn't say that bam is a pathway liar and u know it - yugyeom** _  
_**he means pathological liar - youngjae** _

 

Despite knowing that he would just have to take care of his drunk friends if he went to meet up with them, he crossed the street and made his way downtown.

→

Walking inside the noraebang room that his friends had rented for the next two hours, he was met with the sight of a crying Youngjae, singing 2PM’s Again & Again while Yugyeom was doing some robot dance in the corner. Bambam was just recording Youngjae, with a smile that could only be described as downright sinister. Noticing Jaebeom standing by the door, Yugyeom let out a shriek and threw himself against his hyung while complaining about how much he was going to kill Bambam. By this point Youngjae had reached the end of the song, and his cries has tapered down to quiet sniffles. Bambam had now turned the camera towards Jaebeom and Yugyeom, laughing about how much material he’d add to his blackmail folder by the end of tonight. Sensing the tenseness in Jaebeom’s shoulders, Yugyeom led him to the couch, handing him a shot of soju and the box with fried chicken.

Pointing to Youngjae with one of the chicken legs, he asked, “What happened to him?”

“Coco doesn’t want to play with him ever since he got the other dog, and hyung said the song reminded him of it,” Bambam explained, holding back a laugh to avoid upsetting Youngjae again. “What about you? Wang up your ass again?”

“He told me to come in later at work tomorrow, so I can get more sleep because my dark circles were getting too dark,” Jaebeom huffed, finally being able to let out all his frustrations and shit talk his good for nothing boss without risking him hearing anything.

The others gasped loudly, Yugyeom even putting down the songbook he was looking through. “Isn’t that like harassment?” Youngjae responded.

“The fuck, you could sue his ass for that!” Bambam slurred, the other two nodding along enthusiastically.

“I wish, but I can’t even afford a car, how am I supposed to afford a lawyer that could win against Wang Jackson of all people.” Yugyeom poured another shot for him. “I just, god, I hate him so much. He thinks he can get away with his snarky comments, and he thinks he so much better than anyone else just because he makes so much money, with his dumb corporations. As if he didn’t just inherent everything from his father,” he ranted while chewing angrily at the chicken. He could feel the alcohol slightly getting to him, as he went further into his rant. “And don’t even get me started on his stupid face, with his stupid squirtle smile, and his stupid puppy eyes. I swear he was born to annoy me,” he hiccups.

Yugyeom and Bambam shared a look while side eyeing Jaebeom, luckily the older man was too preoccupied with shit talking his boss to notice the two youngest, otherwise the alcohol wouldn’t be the only reason why they’d wake up with a sore head tomorrow. “I don’t know hyung, it kinda sounds like you got a thing for him…” the youngest snorted.  
Bambam really wished that he had filmed his hyung at that moment, because the way that Jaebeom’s eyes bulged out of their sockets at Yugyeom’s statement would’ve made perfect blackmail material. “Me? A thing? For Wang Jackass?” the oldest sputtered, but before he could get any more winded up a loud wail escaped the second oldest. The three turned their heads towards a crying Youngjae, sitting on the floor with puke all over himself. Jaebeom quickly sprung into action and helped the mess that Youngjae was, onto the sofa, while Bambam started cleaning the floor and Yugyeom just standing there staring at them.

And with a  _ **Why doesn't Coco love me anymore?**_   the group managed to carry Youngjae out from the noraebang and into Yugyeom’s car. Bambam got into the backseat and asked Jaebeom if he needed a ride, though the older declined, feeling that the walk to the subway station would clear the thoughts that unwillingly kept wandering to what his friends had said about his feelings towards his annoyingly handsome boss.

→

A week had passed since his little outing with his friends, yet his brain just wouldn’t stop thinking about one certain Wang Jackson. Every time he saw his boss, he kept noticing more and more details about him. The way that he had a slight spring to his walk, or how he’d always stare into the eyes of the person he talked to – giving them his whole attention, or the way he softly smiled instead of getting angry every time one of the interns would make a mistake, and Jaebeom entirely blamed the two annoying maknaes for it. Hadn’t it been for them Jaebeom wouldn’t be sitting at his desk, throwing glances at his boss’s door every five seconds, he wouldn’t avert his eyes whenever his boss would look at him, and his traitor of a body wouldn’t let his cheeks turn a soft pink as soon as he saw his boss’s smile. It didn’t help that either that Jackson had been particularly civil with him, not even commenting on his appearance or try and get a rise from Jaebeom by addressing him without formal speech, as he usually would. And that wasn’t even the most frustrating part.

Jaebeom had, not only, started to notice Jackson’s quite gentle if not naive nature, but he had also laid notice to how much of an enigma Jackson truly was. The man wasn’t easy to read but Jaebeom had always been unnaturally observant of the people around him. And he could clearly see that the person that Mr. Wang Jackson, CEO of Wang Corporations was, was completely different to the Jackson that joked around with the staff and bought coffee for the late desk workers. And it infuriated Jaebeom to no end, because why couldn’t he act like that with him? Why was Jaebeom always faced with Mr. Wang and not Jackson?

He’s definitely not jealous, and he’s not attracted to Jackson. No matter how much Bambam tries to imply that he is, he’s not. And it almost gets easier to convince himself of it, when he just tries to think of how annoying his boss really is. How disrespectful he can get, especially towards Jaebeom. How his laugh sometimes gets so high pitched it pierces through Jaebeom’s thoughts, traveling down his spine, settling at the pit of his stomach. But he hates him. He swears.

And maybe the universe felt that Jaebeom had been through enough introspection, beating himself up over his conflicting feelings for his boss, because then the incident happened. Where before Jaebeom could have excused Jackson’s unruly behaviour to simply stemming from his upbringing as a chaebol son who had been in the spotlight ever since he was conceived, what he had observed during one of the board meetings really blew his mind. And he didn’t want to ponder on why the disappointment that he felt over Jackson’s actions – or rather inaction – hurt so badly, so he channeled it all into an amplified anger and frustration from what he usually felt around the other man. Following Jackson into his office after the meeting, he refused to meet his eyes as he handed over his notes and the papers that he had collected from the meeting. Ignoring that his hands were slightly trembling he gave his boss the papers and made his way out. Before he could leave he felt a hand grab his arm, “What’s wrong Secretary Im? Usually you have so much to comment on after the meetings.” Jaebeom doesn’t know if Jackson is intentionally being this obtuse, or if he truly had no idea as to what he had just agreed on, but if he wanted his input he sure would get it.

“You really don’t know what’s wrong, hm? Then again what could I expect from someone who’s gotten everything handed to him since birth? The oh so great Wang Jackson couldn’t possibly care about the lowlives that depend on the medicine that his billion dollar pharmaceutical company produces, they’re all beneath him anyways. Because as long as it makes him more money, it doesn’t matter if he’s tricking innocent people into spending more money on what is essential for their health, right?” Jaebeom seethed, and he hated himself for even now feeling bad over the way Jackson’s eyes hardened. Any traces of the usual puppy eyes disappearing with every word that Jaebeom spoke.

“I suggest that you watch your mouth Secretary Im. If you have an issue with me, take it up with me don’t stand there and slander the company that my grandfather built up from scratch and put his blood, sweat, and tears into. Whatever the reason is for this childish outburst I suggest that you keep out of matters that do not regard you. Secretary Im.”

“Childish?” Jaebeom burst out. “You really have no idea what you just agreed on during that meeting, or what your board is planning to do? How can you even call yourself an respectable CEO, if shit like that just flies right past your head.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how the board of your company is planning to raise the prices of all antibiotics, to the point where someone is gonna have to sell a leg and arm to be able to afford it.” And with that Jaebeom faced Jackson fully on, trying to search his eyes for any answers as to how he could’ve let this pass, ignoring the burn of Jackson’s hand still holding onto his arm, hoping that for once he would be proven wrong and that Jackson really wasn’t such a stupid, if not immoral, person. Finding nothing but confusion in the other’s he forcefully pulled his arm away, and gave an disgusted snort. “You really are so ignorant.” He stalked out of the room, not bothering to close the door after himself, leaving Jackson to stand in the middle of his office, staring dumbfoundedly at Jaebeom’s retreating back.

→

Jaebeom knew that he had fucked up. Majorly. He knew that if he didn’t turn around right this second and apologise for his outburst he would most definitely be fired by the end of this week. But he also knew that he couldn’t ever back down on what he believed in and if he by tomorrow morning would have to start searching for another job, then so be it. He gathered his things from his desk, and made his way down to the subway station. It was only a little past six when he walked out of the company but the chilly weather definitely helped clear his mind and make him fully realise what he had just done. That he had just told off his boss in an arguably very harsh manner – though he couldn’t deny that a part of him was almost giddy at the thought, the adrenaline from the very heated argument slowly pumping through his veins. But a smaller part of himself couldn’t help but feel disappointed and anger at Jackson as well as at himself. At Jackson for being so naive and spoiled that he really had no idea what truly went on in his company, and at himself for actually feeling sorry for the other even though he had done nothing to deserve any of Jaebeom’s sympathy.

But he couldn’t help that he still felt the burn of Jackson’s hand on his arm and the way his eyes had shifted between the anger of having his work and intellect insulted from a mere secretary and the confusion of trying to decipher what exactly Jaebeom had tried to tell him. Shaking his head to try and get his mind to stop feeling bad for his ignorant bastard of probably soon-to-be-ex-boss, he boarded the subway and made his way home. Planning to just spend some time in the bath to relax with a bit of whiskey, a good book, and then just cuddle with his cats.

As soon as he stepped out of the bath and gotten dressed in his fluffiest pajamas, he got a call from none other than Bambam.

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask!” the younger shouted indignantly.

“You were gonna ask me if I wanted to come along to the bar.”

“...”

“The answer is no.”

“But hyung come on! I know you need it, especially after that whole Boss-gate thing that went down earlier today.”

“What? How do you know about it?” he whined.

“Bold of you to assume the whole company didn’t hear about it. I even heard Park Jinyoung got called in.” Bambam gossiped.

“That’s dumb. For what reason even?” Why actor extraordinaire Park Jinyoung would be called in was beyond him.

“Emotional support or something I guess, I don’t know the deets, but they’re best friends and all. They even had that dating scandal a couple years back because they were seen skinny dipping together.” And yeah Jaebeom really did not want think about Jackson dating, and he definitely did not want to think about Jackson skinny dipping. Though the pink dusting his cheeks would’ve betrayed him in an instant, and he couldn’t be more relieved that Bambam couldn’t see his face right now.

“Anyways back to the point hyung. I totally support your stance and whatnot but I know you and you’re probably beating yourself up or trying to suppress it by ignoring it and according to my twitter therapist that’s not healthy.”

“And what, drinking is?”

“Yes! See you get it.”

“God fine Bam. I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Yay, I’ll help you forget all about Jackson and his muscly arms.”

“Bambam I swear to god-“

“Bye hyung see you in an hour!” and with that Bambam clicked off on the call, and Jaebeom cursed himself for the millionth time for ever making friends with him. But as he promised he started to get ready, and made sure his babies had enough food and water to last while he was out.

“I’m sorry babies I couldn’t cuddle with you today,” he pouted, and gave Odd a light scratch behind her ear. “Daddy will make it up to you guys later, take care and don’t fight with Blue, Nora.” With a pointed look towards his cats, he once again made his way out.

→

Now Jaebeom would never admit that Bambam was right about anything, but drinking with him, Youngjae, and Yugyeom was definitely preferable to spending the night alone, even if he was missing out on cat cuddles. They had spent a good half an hour or so at the bar already and the three youngest had decided that discussing their boss’s physique was the most important topic of the night.

“I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind getting all up in that, you know?” Bambam slurred, with Youngjae nodding along.

“Yeah, like he might be a bit of an ass, but like then again he’s also got a bit of an ass,” Youngjae laughed, Jaebeom trying his best to dodge the other’s seal slaps.

“And what an ass! I definitely wouldn’t mind calling him daddy!” Bambam added, making Youngjae choke on his beer.

“I don’t think anyone under five feet has the right to get called daddy to be honest,” Yugyeom snorted, making the corners of Jaebeom’s mouth twitch upwards. Maybe they weren’t all that bad.

“His arms make up for it! Have you seen them? I bet he could even carry Jaebeom hyung.” Ok, no Bambam was one hundred percent that bad and Jaebeom was on his last nerve. Though he could slowly feel his resolve lessening with each soju shot and by the fourth one he was laughing along with the others, discussing if Jackson really would be able to carry Jaebeom or if his height would be a disadvantage. Unknowingly to the party of four, three men had just walked in one of which immediately recognised his secretary having a laugh at his expense, though he couldn’t find it within in himself to get mad.

After Jaebeom had left, he had been left standing there with an inexplicable feeling in his chest. Contrary to popular belief, he really wasn’t as dumb as people made him out to be but to hear that his secretary, that Jaebeom, thought such things of him as well had hurt much more than any tabloid that called him an airheaded good for nothing chaebol. Because even if he liked to tease his grumpy secretary, and loved trying to get a rise out of him, he still greatly respected him and all the work he had done to help Jackson along. So choosing to trust his secretary over the company that had been passed down to him from his father, he had taken a look through the reports and gotten Jaebeom’s accusations confirmed. The feeling of betrayal had been unbearing and he had called his closest friends over to help him sort the mess out. Park Jinyoung and Tuan Mark had made their way over as fast as possible and tried to console him, because they knew that even if Jackson was the head of the company he still trusted to easily, and the anger that he felt towards his company members who where supposed to support him not trick him for their own agendas had been completely justified. They made sure that Jackson immediately called up the company board for an impromptu meeting, where he had gone on to fire each and every one of the people that had been involved in trying to pass this motion. Because he might be naive but he wasn’t evil and he refused to have his company be part of such unethical dealings.

Right after helping him sort out his company, his friends managed to convince him to go out for a drink to try and get his mind off the whole mess which is what got him once again staring at Jaebeom’s broad back. But this time it wasn’t the image Jaebeom leaving him, all tensed up and disappointment and anger radiating from him, rather he was relaxed laughing at what seemed to be some joke that his tall friend told him. And the knots returned to Jackson’s stomach and he hated that he felt jealous over a man that he had no claim over. Leaving his friends by the bar, he made his way over to the quartet and what he heard made unconsciously let out a laugh. Jaebeom whipped around at what could’ve only been the speed of light, and his eyes widened at the sight of his boss, but then narrowed suspiciously.

Standing up so that he’d look down on Jackson he asked rather aggressively, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with a few friends of mine. Why, do you got an issue with that Secretary Im?” Jackson knows he probably shouldn’t press him like this but any chance to rile up Jaebeom he would take.

Jaebeom couldn’t believe his ears. Was he really gonna pretend that they were friends and act like none of what had gone down earlier had happened? “Yes, I do in fact.” he sneered.

Jackson knows that he either risks getting punched by Jaebeom or any of his friends who seem to be equally as agitated by his presence – except for the extremely skinny and tall one who seems to be undressing him with his eyes – but before he can think it through his mouth has already responded for him, “and why is that?” And yeah Jackson definitely shouldn’t have done that.

“God you are so incredibly stuck up. You really think you can just waltz in here, and talk to me as if we’re old buddies. As if you didn’t just let your company pass such a fucked up policy? And then you have the nerve to ask why I’d have an issue with you being here? You absolute vile ass of a human.” Jaebeom had never had a person make him feel such a rollercoaster of emotions in a single day before and he was really getting tired of it, and the alcohol definitely didn’t help make him feel any better at the moment.

“I didn’t.” was Jackson’s only reply. Because he might’ve deserved every word that Jaebeom but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting.

“What?” If looks could kill Jaebeom would definitely have him murdered right where he stood.

“I didn’t let my company pass such a company, matter of fact I fired almost my whole board of directors because they tried to take advantage of me and my company. Now I understand you’ve had a drink, or six,” he said after scanning their table, “so I suggest that you’ll let me drive you home so you can come in to work fully functional tomorrow.”

At a loss for words Jaebeom could do nothing but stare at Jackson. His brain slowly catching up with the fact that Jackson had actually listened to him and hadn’t let the board go through with their plans. However his mind could only respond to the fact that Jackson had offered to drive him home which he vehemently refused. “Yugyeom can drive me home, I don’t need your help.”

“All your friends are drunk Secretary Im, and I can’t let them drive while intoxicated. Now are you coming?”

Jaebeom could feel a push on his side, and of course it was none of than Bambam. He wiggled his eyebrows and kept flicking his eyes between Jaebeom and Jackson, which Jackson apparently took as Jaebeom’s consent as he decided to take hold of his hand and drag him out. He tried to resist but the alcohol had made him much more pliant and he found himself to be way too tired to fight against Jackson’s grip, especially since it felt so comfortably warm in his hand.

Jackson managed to get a drunk Jaebeom into his car and moved to put his seatbelt on for him. And Jaebeom could smell the expensive cologne on him and it filled his mind with a hazy fog, he really should start drinking less. It took all his energy to not follow Jackson as he pulled away after clipping his seatbelt into place, but the other must’ve noticed because the look that he gave Jaebeom could only be described as sinful.

Jackson made his way to the driver’s seat and started the car, asking Jaebeom to punch in his address on the GPS. “You know, I actually wanted to apologise. I shouldn’t have dismissed you like that earlier today, and I shouldn’t have implied that you’re opinions doesn’t matter just because you’re my secretary.” Jaebeom really didn’t have the energy to deal with any of this right now but he knew that he had also been in the wrong. As much as Jackson had deserved to get called out he didn’t deserve the onslaught of anger that Jaebeom had subjected him to.

“I’m also sorry. I should’ve handled it more maturely. It’s just, you and your stupid handsome face makes me so frustrated.” Jaebeom’s eyes widened in shock because he was sure that that part was not supposed to come out. He could see the beginnings of a smirk on Jackson’s face and god why did he have to drink so much. He really was gonna kill Bambam one day.

“My stupid handsome face,” he smiled.

“Shut up,” Jaebeom mumbled, a coat of pink settling over his cheeks, but maybe he didn’t mind so much now that he got to see that smile again.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence with the occasional humming coming from Jackson. Even though Jaebeom tried to make himself stay awake, he could feel the rhythm of the car and Jackson’s voice lull him to sleep. And when he woke up the next day he had no recollection of how he’d gotten back into his bed. Getting up he saw a glass of water and aspirin on his desk, laying next to a sticky note.

**_“You get the day off today but I expect you back at work tomorrow as usual. Don’t forget to eat! And drink loads of water!_ **

**_~~ps. you’re cute when you sleep~~ _ **

**_pps. your cats are cute^^”_ **

And if Jaebeom smiled, and his heart skipped a beat that was between him and his five cats only.

→

Walking into work the next day could only be described as awkward, with the other employees whispering and staring at him whenever he walked past. Somehow he managed to make it through the day without blowing up, though to be fair he was a bit preoccupied thinking about where Jackson had gone. And when the clock struck 8, he knocked on Jackson’s office door but once again there was no response and there was still no sight of Jackson. He just couldn’t help but worry.

What if he had gotten into an accident? What if someone had kidnapped him? What if the board of directors had rebelled, and overthrown Jackson’s as the CEO?

While Jaebeom was wallowing in his worry, he didn’t notice the man sneaking up behind him until someone grabbed his sides and squeezed. To this day he will deny that he let out any sort of yelp, as much as Jackson insists on it.

“Sir! You scared me. Where have you been?” he squeaked out, as he turned around and came face to face with a way too close Jackson. He backed up slightly but he only bumped into the door behind him, and he really wished his pulse would stop racing so much.

Jackson leaned forward towards Jaebeom and reached around him to open the door, all while refusing to look away from his eyes, loving the soft pink that painted the other’s cheeks. “You know you can just call me Jackson, I’m not too strict on the formalities. And come in there some stuff I would like to discuss with you,” he smiled and Jaebeom had no choice but to go inside the office, suddenly feeling much smaller than the shorter man. Jackson closed the door and sat down by his desk gesturing to Jaebeom to sit in front of him.

“I don’t think that’s very appropriate, sir.”

“And why is that Secretary Im?” Jaebeom really wished that Jackson would stop looking at him like he was some kid at a candy store, and Jaebeom was the chocolate fountain.

“Because you’re my boss,” Jaebeom whined. Jackson was having too much fun with this.

“And as your boss, I’m telling you to call me Jackson,” the shorter man smirked. And sure maybe he was a bit evil, because he suddenly decided to get up from his chair and walk around so he stood besides the chair Jaebeom was sitting in, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms so his muscles strained against his rolled up shirt.

“I, fine whatever you say si- Jackson.” Jaebeom really didn’t have the resolve to continue arguing with Jackson, especially not now when he was so close that he could smell that same expensive cologne he had worn during their spat in the bar. “But then you should call me hyung too,” he argued.

“But we’re the same age,” the other pouted, and maybe Jaebeom felt blossoms grow in his chest.

“I was born before the lunar new year, so technically I’m older.” This time it was Jaebeom’s turn to smile smugly up at Jackson.

“But I’m your boss,” he whined even more, and even brought out the puppy eyes. He was driving a tough bargain, but as weak as Jaebeom felt around Jackson he wouldn’t allow himself to lose this.

“Ok boss, call me hyung,” he giggled, and for that only Jackson conceded, “Fine, Jaebeom hyung.”

Jaebeom thought it was really unfair of Jackson to pout after just calling him hyung, but he found himself realising that he didn’t mind how soft Jackson made him feel. But just because he didn’t mind it, didn't mean that he could stand it for too long. “So, what it was you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, well. I just wanted to say thank you. I think if you hadn’t yelled at me like that I wouldn’t have realised just how much I was letting slip past me, and I would’ve continued to trust them just because my father had. And who knows what other kind of policies they would’ve tried passing without me caring, just because I was naive enough to trust their every word. So thank you.” He stared down at Jaebeom, with nothing but sincerity in his eyes, and Jaebeom could once again feel his body betray him as he turned hot all over.

“I just needed to follow what I believed in,” he shyly answered, “not that I actually believe that you are a vile ass of a human I was just disappointed I guess,” he quickly added on, fiddling with his fingers.

Jackson only chuckles in response, but then he decides to take hold of Jaebeom’s hands and holds tightly onto them while staring straight into his soul. “That’s what I admire about you hyung. You’re so firm in your beliefs and who you are, but you’re also constantly looking to improve yourself and during the years that you’ve worked here I’ve always been comforted by the fact that you’re my secretary and that I can always lean on you to guide me when I need help.” Jackson slowly inched closer towards Jaebeom, only breaking the eye contact by flitting his eyes down towards the plump bottom lip that the older kept biting on. He moved his hands to take hold of Jaebeom’s cheek, stroking a thumb over the peach colour that seemed to have taken a permanent residence on the older’s skin.

Jaebeom’s nerves were on fire as he closed his eyes, leaning up towards Jackson and breathed out an almost inaudible _kiss_ _me_ , and who was Jackson to deny it. He dipped down and softly pressed his lips against Jaebeom’s slightly dry ones, moving them carefully. Jaebeom quickly turned frustrated at the slow pace and stood up, while never breaking the kiss, putting his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and pushing him against the desk, his legs on either side of Jackson’s. And he could feel the younger’s arousal rub against his own as he pushed Jackson down so he was lying against the desk, climbing over him and straddling his waist, grinding down on him. The moans Jackson let out was like music to his ears, and he didn’t ever want to stop hearing them, so he moved to unbutton Jackson’s shirt but before he could get his hands on the buttons, Jackson grabbed his wrists and held them tightly together. He broke the kiss, gasping for breath, while he sat up and put Jaebeom’s hands around his shoulders again as he stood up from the desk. Jaebeom yelped and tightened his thighs around Jackson’s waist, as he carried him towards the wall and pushed him against it, going back in for another kiss, while gripping his thick thighs tightly.

His tongue swiped over Jaebeom’s lips and Jaebeom eagerly opened his mouth to suck on it, sending shivers down Jackson’s spine, “you sure know how to work that,” he panted as he broke away for air again. Jaebeom only smiled, and nuzzled his nose against the crook of Jackson’s neck, kissing his way up to his ear softly biting his ear lobe, “let me down and I’ll really show you,” he whispered, making Jackson groan. But he did as the older said and backed away from the wall, just to slide his hands up from his thighs to settle them on his ass and giving a rough squeeze. Jaebeom bit down harder on the juncture of his neck, where he had been working on a decently sized hickey, making Jackson let out one of his high pitched laughs, “ok ok, I’ll let you down, chill.”

Jaebeom just level him with a glare, and got down on his knees as soon as he was put down, his hands rubbing over Jackson’s muscular thighs that strained against his slacks.

“Come on, hyung hurry up,” he whined. But it was Jaebeom’s turn to tease now, as he slowly dragged his hands towards his belt, and took his time to fully pull out it and throw it away somewhere in the office. He then unbuttoned the pants, while lightly kissing around Jackson’s inner thighs over his slacks. His hands went back to massage Jackson’s thighs as he kissed his way up to the zipper and bit down on it, dragging it down even slower than he had taken the belt out. Jackson was a panting mess at this point, feeling like he would burst out of the seams if he didn’t hurry up.

“Patience Jackson-ah,” he murmured as his hand made its way inside his pants and fully groped Jackson. He pulled it out and he could feel his mouth salivating, it was an average length but the thickness would stretch him out for days.

He leaned forward and left a light kiss right on the tip, feeling Jackson twitch in his hand. He kissed down the shaft and up again before taking the head fully into his mouth. Jackson’s hands grabbing his hair as he let out a groan. It made something akin to pride bloom in chest, he was happy that Jackson seemed to be just as into it as he was.

He swallowed down a bit more, pushing his head down the length while swirling his tongue wherever he could reach, he could never get enough of the taste of Jackson.

He felt Jackson putting pressure on the back of his head, and he pushed down further until his nose was nestled right by the base, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as Jackson rocked forward and pushed further in, where it was only grazing his gag reflex. Jaebeom pulled back for air and  
looked up at Jackson from where he was sitting on his knees, his hand coming up to continue stroking him, and he knew by the curse that Jackson let out that he looked absolutely delectable. His ego growing with every moan Jackson let out.

Jackson looked down on his secretary and saw the tears threatening to spill over, the swollen red lips, and the way his chest heaved for air and he felt himself almost cuming right then and there. He swatted away Jaebeom’s hand from his dick, and pulled him up so he was standing again, leaning in to kiss him. The taste of himself on Jaebeom’s tongue drove him absolute mad, and he was overcome with the need to see all of Jaebeom. He ripped the other’s shirt open, ignoring Jaebeom’s protests as he pulled it off him and once again turned him, pushing him towards the desk.

“I need to feel you, hyung.” He swiped everything of the desk and kissed down Jaebeom’s chest as he pushed him to lay down. Reaching towards Jaebeom’s jeans he unbuttoned them and forcefully pulled them down along with his underwear. Jaebeom really didn’t think that he could get harder. Finally getting Jaebeom naked, Jackson had to stop and take it all in. The way his golden skin glistened with sweat under the office lights, his big chest heaving up and down, his stiff rosy pink nipples, and his thick thighs spreading open just for him. His cock was slightly smaller than he’d expected but he found that he liked it. He bent down to kiss Jaebeom again after devouring him with his eyes, trailing kisses down to his nipples and sucking them in between his teeth. And from the way Jaebeom gasped and pushed his chest further against his mouth he could only guess that he was sensitive there. Rolling the other nipple between his fingers, he gave a tiny bite to the one in his mouth and he could feel Jaebeom tense up under him with a shudder. Extremely sensitive then, he’d definitely have fun with this, but he could tell that Jaebeom was getting impatient and so was he, so he continue kissing down until he got to Jaebeom’s cock. Giving it a kitten lick underneath the head, which had precum spilling out of the tip.

Jackson continued down and spread his legs open further, lifting his left thigh over his shoulder and letting the other hang over the edge of the desk. Not only did he notice that Jaebeom had sensitive thighs but was also very flexible, he just couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten to finally sleep with Jaebeom. Something he hoped would develop into something deeper as well.  
He told Jaebeom to grab his thighs and pull them against his chest, groaning when he revealed his tight hole. Jackson kissed down his thighs until he got to Jaebeom’s entrance, kissing around it but never giving Jaebeom what he wanted.

“Please Jackson,” he whined.

“What was it that you said hyung? Patience?” he teased, making Jaebeom kick out with his leg but before he could hit his target Jackson grabbed his thigh and pushed it back towards his chest. “What did I say, hyung? Hold your thighs against your chest.”

Huffing out small whines, he listened to what Jackson said but he was about to protest again when Jackson went up, he quieted with a quick glare from Jackson as he went around his desk and got out lube from one of the drawers.

“Really, in here?”

“I’ve got a lot of free time after you leave work hyung,” he smirked and Jaebeom could only blush at the implication.

“Just hurry up Jackson.”

“Whatever you say, baby boy.” And if that didn’t stump Jaebeom to silence. Jackson took advantage of the older’s shock and quickly poured some lube on his fingers to warm it up before rubbing it around the hole and then pushing his thumb in. Jaebeom rasped in a breath at the feeling of being stretched and begged Jackson to add more.

Jackson pulled his thumb out and pushed his index instead, pushing it around until he felt the bump that he knew would make Jaebeom scream. He pressed on it and quickly rubbed back and forth over it, making Jaebeom cry out.

“P-please,” he whined. Jackson added another finger to add more pressure to his prostate, Jaebeom cried out again feeling a tear escape his eye and fall down the side of his face. Jackson couldn't stand it anymore and quickly lubed himself up, and pushed against Jaebeom’s hole as soon as he pulled his fingers out. The thickness making Jaebeom gasp for breath, his fingers turning white as they pressed into his own thighs.

When Jackson finally bottomed out, he stayed still for a while to let Jaebeom get used to it before he slowly started to rock back and forth. Soon Jaebeom was crying out for him to go faster so he pulled him towards the edge of the desk, so his ass was entirely resting in Jackson’s hands, bringing one of Jaebeom’s legs to rest on his shoulder while the other hanged on his arm.

Much to Jaebeom’s dismay Jackson slowed down with his thrust and he was about to complain again when Jackson almost pulled all the way out. Jackson forcefully pushed in again though and hit Jaebeom’s prostate right on, making Jaebeom scream out for Jackson.  
Jackson just continued at the same pace when he felt himself getting closer, “I’m gonna cum hyung,” he groaned out, stroking Jaebeom’s dick with every thrust.

“Me too. Please faster, harder,” he blabbered, everything he could feel at the moment was where he and Jackson were connected.

His thighs were shaking from the stimulation, and he could feel the pressure at the bottom of his stomach, he was so close and with a final thrust from Jackson right on his prostate he came all over himself, his orgasm flooding over him like waves. Some of his cum even landing on Jackson’s shirt covered chest.

He’d never felt an orgasm that intense before, his whole body seizing up and he could feel himself tightening around Jackson, the overstimulation slowly becoming to much as he panted for Jackson to come inside him. And with that Jackson felt himself tense up as he spilled inside his secretary. Laying down on top of Jaebeom, gasping for air as he rode out his orgasm.

“I think I died and went to heaven,” he breathed out against Jaebeom’s neck. The older only responding with a laugh, bringing his arms to rest around the young CEO.

**Author's Note:**

> yobeoseyo ah sorry i mean hello
> 
> drinking game for the amounts of times i made jaebeom blush during this whole fic, u wont survive
> 
> anyways this was very fun to write since i havent written anything in almost 4 years, and of course the first thing i return with is a smut fic:) i do hope whoevers reading this enjoys this mess even though im not fully satisfied with it  
> and maybe i’ll post something else in the future


End file.
